


2.15

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '17 [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: 15. Sounding |Object Insertion | Lapdances





	2.15

Hanzo Shimada has always considered himself a brave man--but while kneeling on the floor of their bedroom in front of Genji, his muscular thighs spread and arms held behind his back with a length of green silk, he starts to feel that bravery waver.

“Are you sure you know how to do this?” he asks, for the third time in five minutes; and Genji rolls his eyes good-naturedly, skirting his fingertips over a black nylon sleeve filled with a dozen gleaming metal rods, each of varying sizes and textures.

“Of course I can.” He studies the selection of sounds for a moment, then pulls out the smallest one of the bunch, made of a smooth shining silver. “I’ve done this plenty of times.”

He glances up then, his grin widening. “And if I didn’t know any better, anija, I’d almost say you were scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Hanzo snaps, and Genji delights in the faint blush that blooms across his cheeks. “I just--”

“It’s okay, anija,” Genji murmurs, plucking a small tube of lube from the sleeve and squeezing a dollop out onto the tip of the sound. “I was nervous too, my first time.”

He leans forward, pressing a kiss to the lower stretch of Hanzo’s belly, tasting the sweat collected in the fine, dark hair under his navel. The small gesture has Hanzo’s gaze locked on him when he pulls away, captivated, but Genji doesn’t fail to notice the way some of the tension in Hanzo’s shoulders relaxes.

“That’s it,” Genji murmurs, rubbing the slick tip of the sound over the head of Hanzo’s half-hard cock before slowly dipping it inside, just barely parting the puffy slit--and Hanzo gasps, sharply, making Genji smile. “Shh...breathe, anija, that’s it…”

But Hanzo can’t; not with the sound pushing deeper, then deeper still, until it feels like it’s skewered his cock entirely. When he makes himself look away from Genji’s lit-up face and down at himself, the sight is almost more than he can bear: his cock fully hard, dribbling a mix of lube and precum, spread and speared on the slender silver rod with a few inches still sticking out, unable to be fully encased in Hanzo’s chubby, short length.

“Genji,” he chokes, then again, when his brother’s nimble fingers make the rod twist inside his cock. “ _Genji_ \--!”

“Shh, Hanzo, shh,” Genji murmurs, his grin impish as he tears his gaze away from the delicious sight of the sound smoothly fucking Hanzo’s cock and looks up at his eyes instead. “You can’t be ready to give up, yet...we still have three sizes to go.”


End file.
